Bravery, Curiosity, Innocence, and Fun
by Global-Corruption
Summary: Four people, four feelings, four guardians. Neither of them knew each other or had anything to do with them but somehow their fates have become entangled in a journey of betrayal, fear and most importantly, nightmares.
1. Prologue

She never found the right suitor.

She couldn't help but sigh each time she saw a happy couple. She wanted love, a family, she wanted something else worth fighting for. While she was young, she was expected to rule a kingdom and she did. She ruled without a husband and fought on the battle field.

Through her depression and determination to care for her kingdom, she couldn't see that each she was growing ill. That she would soon die.

* * *

Everything was destroyed.

This was more than the usual burnt or beaten hut, the whole island was engulfed in black flame and unfamiliar creatures ran amuck leaving a path of chaos. There was nothing they could do and only a handful of survivors were left. Six teens, two children, and a blacksmith was what was left of the human village that once strived there.

Their ships were damaged beyond repair and they didn't know how long their live transportation would last but they knew they had to escape.

* * *

Her family and her kingdom were her life.

When she was finally home, all welcomed her with open arms and she accepted gleefully. She had a wonderful life and she couldn't be happier. Then she found her daughter being attacked, she tried to defend her, she really did. But she no longer had the abilities she once did and her naivety prevented from further protection.

Her time left was limited, but she chose to spend it wisely and filled with child like feelings of hope.

* * *

It was years since they had defeated their shadowed foe.

It was peaceful, full of dreams, wonder, and hope; yet, he still couldn't communicate with many except a small handful of people. He tried his best to put on a happy face but it didn't stop the pitying faces from making an appearance. He became more human like as days passed. He now needed to eat, breathe and sleep. But when he slept, he didn't have dreams.

He had nightmares.


	2. Bravery

Sometimes fate has a way of meddling with things and some are afraid to tip the balance. But the fate that was written for me, was not for me and I knew to change it, I would have to be brave. In life, I not only changed my fate, I found my destiny.

* * *

It was hot.

It felt like night but heat seeped into every pore of the young girl that lay on the forest floor. The moonlight shone upon her like a spotlight and her pink haloed eyes fluttered open wearily.

She looked confused at her surroundings and noticed a delicate bow resting beside her with a quiver of arrows. She raised the items to her face to inspect them and found nothing too unusual about them. She strung the two over her left shoulder and whirled around as she heard a voice, barely a whisper.

It uttered one word and word only, and it would control her fate.

Cupid.

* * *

Thank you for your nice reviews! I'm still wondering where I'm going to take this! Can anyone guess who our new spirits are? Don't worry my chapters will become longer, I just needed a few intro chapters for our characters! This is actually a cross of four movies which I got the idea from a thing called 'The Big Four' (hint, hint) and I thought it was a cool idea and started writing. I just wanted to focus on the guys in the story!

-Global-Corruption


	3. Curiosity

They raced as a black cloud of frightening and strange creatures stormed across the sky to catch them.

The rider of the nightfury shouted commands to the others and constantly flicked the controls with his artificial leg. The animals on their tail seemed to grow closer and closer and he couldn't help but want to see them. His curiosity got the best of him as he looked back.

Dark, sandy creatures whose eyes glowed a vibrant yellow and had black tendrils of the same material of their bodies flowed from behind them.

For a split second, it cost the rider a lot. In that moment of distraction, he didn't make a move to change their direction and both the rider and his dragon crashed into a tall rock column.

* * *

It was cool, not winter nor spring. It was fall.

Light hazel eyes opened to the calm night sky and the auburn leaves of Autumn. Leaves crunched underneath the young man's two feet as he stood unsteadily. He flicked his brown hair away from his eyes and stared at the moon above him.

Feeling adventurous, he climbed one of the shedding trees and raised himself to the top. He took a moment to observe the peaceful scene but his thoughts of serenity were interrupted by a voice with seemingly no source.

Octavian.


	4. Innocence

l was slowly but surely dying.

Each day was fading in my eyes but they were full of cheer and love. Those last days I spent lying in my bed, my chest rising and falling with effort to do what most do on instinct and my usually flared and shiny hair was now a dull shade of brown and flat against my scalp.

To my last breath, my mind was full of innocence and hope for myself, my family, and my kingdom.

* * *

Warmth. Smooth, calming warmth.

I was sprawled onto a grassy plain, small wild flowers sprouted in various places from the rich soil below and animal life thrived. I made my way to a lifeless pond, it hadn't a single ripple.

My reflection showed vibrant green eyes, clear skin, a fair face and and sprinkle of light freckles across the bridge of my nose. My hair was a bright blonde and long, strangely long. It glowed for a moment and a whisper, as quiet as the wind, said and only said one word.

Rapunzel.

* * *

Gah! For this character I really didn't want to change her name because she already had a memorable legend! Well, there is one of your spirits!

-Global-Corruption


	5. Fun

_What a nuisance._

_An annoyance._

_A bother._

Their looks of disgust and pity riled every fiber of my body.

They _said_ they cared.

They _acted _like they cared.

It _felt_ like they cared.

But I only saw hatred in their eyes.

_"Oh Jack, what did you do?"_

_"That is why you weren't here? You were with _Pitch_!"_

_"We should have _never_ trusted you!"_

Their words swirled through my mind in a tornado of disappointment.

I finally couldn't take the false look in their faces anymore and had the wind take me to the pond that drowned in as a human. My heart pounded in my chest which rose and fell heavily. Tears ran down my face and froze, making thin icicles hang from my chin.

Suddenly, shadows surrounded me and I swallowed by darkness. All I could see two golden eyes. A voice whispered my name tauntingly.

_Jack..._

_Jack_

_Jack!_

_JACK!_

* * *

"Jack! Wake up!"

The frost spirit was shaken from sleep and awoke to the Guardians. Remembering his dream- no, _nightmare, _he flinched away from them and against the wall.

"Jack?" Tooth voiced.

Frost bitten eyes darted to the feathered fairy and scanned her wearily. His breath gradually slowed and Jack let out a breath of relief. "Oh, hey guys." Was his short greeting, despite the fear that overwhelmed him just moments before.

"Are you okay sweet tooth?" Tooth asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Jack assured. "It was just a ni- memory!"

A question mark formed above Sandy's head, he hadn't given Jack any dreams about his past or present life.

"I'm fine." Jack repeated.

"Frostbite, this is serious. If yer havin' any trouble, you can tell us." Bunny told him.

"This is true, Jack. Ve are family." North gave him a warm smile and gestured to themselves.

"I'm fine." Jack stated coldly, his features hardening.

Disbelief crossed the guardians' faces and concern washed upon them.

"Jack," The guardian of wonder started.

North never got to finish his sentence, Jack's eyes had widened and he fled from the room.

"Jack?" Bunny whispered in shock.

* * *

Okay! Final intro done! This kind of sets of the story now! By the way as a warning to the haters - there _will _be at _least _one gay relationship! I will write this despite whether or not you want it. My story, my rules. Those who could care less there are gays in this story - thank you.

-Global-Corruption


	6. Stumbling Across Some Really Long Hair

Jack settled beside the pond in Burgess.

While the winter wasn't keeping it frozen, it somehow comforted him. Humming a tune that his mother sang to him in his past life, he sat and watched as the wind played with the warm water, making waves and ripples flow throughout it.

About to stand, something hit the back of his head making him blackout.

* * *

To say she was surprised was the least.

Rapunzel had no idea why this strange boy was at her pond. So she did what anyone else would, she hit his head with a frying pan. He still held that weird staff of his when he fell and a burst a frost and a cool breeze was supplied from the end where it hooked.

The blonde nudged the staff hesitantly with the handle of her frying pan and saw no harm coming from it. She analyzed the winter spirit as a integrator would scan the accused.

She picked up the staff in her small hands and began to search for a hiding place. By the time Jack had woken, his staff was hidden and he was tied in an abundance of hair.

"Is this...hair?" Then he noticed his staff was missing.

"My staff! Oh no, no, no." He muttered to himself and he began to struggle against his bonds.

"S-struggling is pointless." A feminine voice said making Jack's ice blue eyes narrow in confusion.

A girl stepped out into the open. "Who are you?" She questioned.

"Name's Jack Frost mysterious stranger, is this your hair?" Jack, forgetting his sadness, asked excitedly.

"...Yes?" She answered back hesitantly.

" Who are you?" The guardian of fun asked expectantly looking at the blonde.

"Rapunzel." She replied.

Jack only nodded and whispered to the wind to find his staff. He may not be able to fly or frost without his staff but he could still speak to his oldest friend.

Jack stalled by speaking to his captor and eventually saw his staff being held up by the wind. "Um, so have you heard of the guardians?"

"Who?" Rapunzel cocked her head rightward.

"The guardians. We protect the children of the world." Jack explained while at the same time, shifting his hand in an attempt to loosen the hair's grip on his arm.

"You said 'we', are you a guardian?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm the guardian of fun." Jack told her.

"Really?" Rapunzel sighed in awe.

"Yeah, um-" A tendril of golden hair whipped out suddenly and snatched the staff from the wind's grasp.

"Nice friend, the wind." The green eyed spirit mused, running her hand up and down the magical item. "Now, show me the guardians."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll offer you a deal, you take me to see the guardians and then and only then will return your precious staff." She explained confidently.

Jack gave her a look. "I promise." The girl said fiercely.

"Alright! I call Kangaroo to pick us up!" Jack huffed.

"Really!" Rapunzel squealed and her hair melted away from the winter spirit.

"Okay wind, get Bunny over here." Jack smirked. "Actually, carry him here."

"So," Rapunzel drawled. "Who's Kangaroo?"

"You'll see."


	7. Hope Meets Spring

When Bunny crash landed in front of the two spirits, he was less than pleased.

"Oi! Frostbite, are you outta yer bloody mind?" He growled as soon as he got the chance.

"Oh I don't know, it's kinda like being thrown through a magic portal...with a view." Chuckled the guardian of fun.

"Not jus' that but ya ran off earlier!" The pooka added, although he _was_ pretty miffed about being tossed up into the air and carried to Burgess.

"Oh that." Was Jack's grumbled response.

"**Oh** **that?! **Do ya know how worried we were?!" Bunny burst and stepped forward.

"Of course I do!" Jack shouted, copying Bunny's actions. "That's why I left!"

Bunny's ears flattened against his head. "Why won't you let us help you?"

"BEACAUSE! Because everyone knows the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Jolly ol' Santa. No one knows Jack Frost anymore!" It was true, Jamie and his friends were adults now and no longer believed.

"Frostbite, we all-" Bunny started but Jack cut him off.

"Yes, I know everyone starts from scratch! But it didn't matter back then, when you guys first became guardians! Now everyone gives you pity! Do you know what it's like to have **Madrona** to feel bad for you? She doesn't need believers as long as people have wishes! Or the Groundhog or even the Leprechaun!? Jack Frost, the only guardian not believed in!" By the time Jack finished he panting to slow his breath and heartbeat.

"Fros- Jack, I-i don' know what to say." Bunny stumbled over his words.

"Course you don't! You've only been walked through _once_. And I? Tons. Let me tell you this: it _never_ gets better." Jack glared at the dumbfounded guardian of hope.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was sprawled out in tree innocently picking at the flowers that bloomed from the bark. She sighed and leaped down onto the grassy ground and dipped her frying pan into the lake. Firmly grasping the handle, she pitched the cool liquid onto the pair.

As soon as the water drenched Jack, the memory of his death flashed before him and he momentarily froze as did the water. Bunny took in how the winter spirit's eyes widened and the water covered him and he flash froze it, making it shatter.

Jack's eyes whipped to the blonde holding a now empty frying pan. "You know what? Have **him **introduce to the rest of the guardians, give me my staff."

"That wasn't the deal!" Rapunzel cried.

"Rapunzel, Bunny. Bunny, Rapunzel." Jack motioned between the two. "You met a guardian, now give me back my staff."

Despite her mind screaming her not to, Rapunzel handed Jack his staff, who immediately flew off and left the Easter Bunny and spirit alone.

"Ah, now he's run off!" Bunny said to himself.

"Why is he so mad?" Bunny turned his head to see the other spirit for the first time.

"Look sheila, I don' know wha' Frostbite-"

"Clearly, you have something to do with it." The green eyed female said bluntly.

The guardian winced at the all too true accusation.

"Did you **do** something, say something? Did you hurt his feelings?"

Just about to snap at the spirit, Bunny felt something small, thin, warm, and wet breach his ear. "Wha' the?" He immediately shook the scaly creature off of him.

"Sorry, that was just Pascal." Rapunzel apologized before lifting the chameleon from the ground.

"Pas-wha?"

"Pascal, I found him last year when I was hiding in a tree." Rapunzel explained.

"You were hidin' in a tree?" Bunny asked incredulously.

"Well, yea. Wouldn't you run from a nightmare?" The spirit beside him said. "I mean, if not physically, then mentally. No one particularly _likes_ nightmares."

"You got chased by a _nightmare_?"

"Yeah, everyone does, especially when Pitch got extremely powerful like, twenty something years ago?" The Easter Pitch tried to take over, Bunny realized. "I don't usually talk to anyone but I do notice things. Aira had her cloud castle ransacked and the Groundhog had his den dug out. Even Shira was affected, back then." Sighed Rapunzel. "You really didn't know?"

"No." Bunny said. Now that Bunny thought about it, he didn't really pay attention to any other spirits unless he thought they were going to mess with his holiday, like Jack.

"Hey, chin up. If you didn't know, you didn't know." The female spirit said in an attempt to cheer him up, even if it's just a little bit. Bunny's lips twitched barely, but she noticed. "There it is! An Easter Bunny smile!"

"An' thas the only one yer' gettin'." Bunny smirked.

"Can I meet the rest of you?"

"Wha?"

"You know, the rest of the guardians." Rapunzel drawled.

For a moment, Bunny didn't want but then he saw the big round eyes that Rapunzel gave him.

"Ah, why not?"

* * *

Okay! Another chapter done! Just some notes for some info in this chapter!

Aira is the wind spirit.

Madrona is the wishing star.

Shira is the lullaby spirit. (To those who already read this chapter, I wanted to change her name to some less obvious but pretty. Shira is Hebrew for song!)

This is about 25 YEARS after the events in the movie!

There is a chance we will meet all these lovely spirits in the future so we will also learn more about their powers and mysterious personalities! I would LOVE some feedback by the way!

-Global-Corruption


	8. Meeting Spring and , , , Summer?

Rapunzel's eyes shone with wonderment as they traveled through the tunnels. Her, clinging to Bunny's back with her golden hair flowing behind her, and he, laughing the whole trip as he ran across the the ground that was greened by the short blades of grass.

When they shot up from the ground in Santoff Clausen, Tooth and North were discussing what had happened with Jack. To say they were shocked was the least. Bunny, who had been picked up into the air and taken away just as he was about to leave, had a stranger riding upon his back.

"Bunny? Who is girl? Where's Jack?" North shot questions faster than a pistol shot bullets.

"Calm down. This is Rapunzel and _she_ was talking with _Jack_ when I landed." The guardian of hope said with an even tone.

The guardian of wonder nodded as he studied the girl conversing with Tooth. Suddenly, a yeti burst into the room making Rapunzel launch herself off of the ground and onto Bunny's back, legs wrapping themselves around his lower torso and arms latching onto his shoulders and neck.

"Calm down, sheila. Thas' jus' Phil." Bunny said in an attempt to clam Rapunzel down.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit jumpy." The blonde explained while releasing her death grip on Bunny.

"It's fine."

"So miss...eh?" North started.

"My name is Rapunzel! Spirit of spring!" Rapunzel introduced happily.

"Spring? That's Bunny's favorite season!" Tooth squealed.

"Really?" The spring spirit asked and flashed a smile could light up a whole city block.

"Well, it's a whole lot betta' than being froze in the cold or gettin' heat stroke in the summer." Bunny shrugged.

"It's fun seeing the other seasons at work though." Rapunzel smiled as she made a simple purple flower sprout from the palm of her hand. "Especially when Octav-"

"Get off me you crazy person!" A loud crash followed.

"Not until _you_ tell me who it is Frost!" A voice with a Scottish accent shouted.

"Why do care summer?"

"Because it's rare for me to help spirits!"

"Well, you're Cupid! Shouldn't you already know?!"

"I can't see immortal heart strings, Jack!"

"Then I guess you'll never know, will you?"

Bunny motioned for the others stay put and opened the door slightly to see a head of wild red hair fly past.

"Jack, get back here!"

"Nope! I like being up here and away from you!"

"You can't run from yer feelings!"

"I can try!"

Bunny widened the door to the point where he saw Jack perched on top of one of the wooden beams near the ceiling and a girl attempting to climb the walls. Steam had gathered at the top from when the two had made contact.

"You're insane!" The guardian of fun shouted.

"Come down here ye sack of snow!" The redhead called.

"Cupid?" Both spirits' heads whipped to the direction of the Easter Bunny.

"Hi Bunny!" Cupid greeted and turned back to the winter spirit. "Jack come down, I'm jus' trying to help ya!"

"Help him with what?" Bunny questioned.

"What else? I'm definitely not tryin' to warm 'im up 'ere." Cupid replied sarcastically.

Bunny looked at her still not understanding Jack's trouble. "His lo-"

Bunny raised an eyebrow at the guardian of fun, who had clasped his hand over Cupid's mouth.

"Frostbite, should ya really be doin' tha'?" Bunny asked, motioning to the cloud of steam escaping into the air.

"I'm fine!" Jack chuckled nervously while tugging Cupid off elsewhere.

"Can you _not_ tell people about my nonexistent love life!" Jack whispered angrily.

"Only after _you_ tell who yer' in love with!" Cupid whispered back.

"It's not love!" The winter spirit growled.

"Jack, I may not be able to see yer' string but I can detect yer' feelin's!"

"You mean like my hate for you right now!?"

"Aw, you don' mean that now! Yer' jus' bein' a baby." Cupid teased.

"I don't need the guardians trying to find who I'm in love with!" Jack seethed.

"Ah see! Ye didn't even deny it that time!"

"S-shut up!" The guardian of fun spat.

"Now ye got nothing to say!" The love spirit chortled.

Little did the two know, Bunny stood around the corner as he listened in on their conversation.

Love? _His_ Frostbite?

* * *

Hm...is that pairing I hear? Thought that was a nice little cliffy.

-Global-Corruption


	9. Cupid - Sensitive or Bipolar?

**Sorry for the huge wait, ****_major _****writer's block. I had absolutely no idea how to continue that scene. Gah! On to the story! :]**

* * *

After Jack _finally _got Cupid to stop giggling, no, _cackling _about his love, they re-entered the central command room. There waited Bunny, Rapunzel, North and Tooth, all of which were chattering happily. Rapunzel had noticed them first and Cupid narrowed her baby blue eyes at the spring spirit.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel, spirit of spring! Who are you?" The spirit of spring introduced and then shot Cupid question after question like a deadly weapon. _What do you do? Do you have a pet? Interests? Favorite color? Favorite mythical animal?_

Finally Cupid couldn't take it and she growled. "Shut it ye over sized hairball!"

All were taken aback by Cupid, but Jack and Rapunzel most of all. Rapunzel because she didn't understand how someone who didn't know seemed to hate her and Jack because frankly, he actually _knew_ her. Cupid has never acted this before as far as Jack knew.

"Um...Rapunzel, Cupid, spirit of love and summer. Cupid, Rapunzel." Tooth fluttered nervously as she said this.

"I thought you were just love?" Rapunzel commented.

"Love warms the heart, I warm the world." Cupid replied sharply.

"That," Jack gaped. "Is _the_ cheesiest thing I have ever heard!" Rapunzel looked fearfully at the redheaded spirit.

"Well, it's the only explanation I've got Frost!" Growled Cupid, small flames igniting from her red locks and the pink lining her irises creeping closer to her pupils, only making the frost spirit choke on his laughter.

"You're just a huge hothead, Cupid!" Jack called to the spirit. Cupid's hair blazed wildly and she lunged toward to guardian of fun making him laugh harder.

Rapunzel stared at their childish banter and couldn't help but think, why doesn't she like me?

* * *

In the southern hemisphere, Octavian painted the vibrant green leaves to calmer, cooler shades of brown and yellow. Calculated eyes made sure that leaves of the same of minor colors such as yellow or red were not grouped together and that each individual leaf was tended to as needed.

Suddenly, a burst of images flashed through his mind. Darkness. Horses. People. Dragons. _Dragons?_

His head ached from the unfamiliar pictures that invaded his thoughts more often now. One figure stood out to him the most, a dark animal with bright green eyes. It felt familiar, yet alien. The last thing he remembered was waking in a autumn forest. But here he was, seeing things he never saw, remembering things he never experienced.

A searing pain appeared at his temple and he clutched his head fearfully. His eyes clenched shut, his teeth grinding together as memory after memory flowed. Suddenly, the pain stopped, leaving Octavian heaving heavily and uttered one name.

"Toothless."

But he didn't see the shadows creeping closer to him. He also didn't see the glowing eyes from darkness stalking him.

Oh, did he have plans for the boy of fall.

* * *

Now, I want to say while this horribly short and long awaited update was not entirely my fault, I have been lazy from everything that also prevented me from doing so. I apologize and will try harder to update but teachers are slamming me with homework and I had a bunch of _exhausting _field trips and major tests. But! Onto more important things, anyone want to predict anything? I love new ideas! Like the random thoughts that pop into my head in history class...

-Global Corruption


	10. Phase One of Pitch's Plan

"Gah!"

"Cupid?" Jack looked worryingly at his red-headed friend. "Are you okay?" They had been in a forest in Europe when she cried out in pain and clutched her chest harshly.

"I don' know!" She choked out. Her chest felt as if she was being stabbed repeatedly and she couldn't explain it. She felt a slight burn earlier but had brushed it off. Why didn't she say something!

"Okay, um, I'm going to fly you over to North's, Cupid." The winter spirit said.

"Jus' do i'!" Cupid's accent thickened as the burning increased.

The two made it to Santoff Clausen without anything interfering, luckily. But nothing could be made of the excruciating pain the spirit of love was going through.

"North!"

* * *

"Aah!"

Octavian gasped from his sleep. He had been having dreams of his past. Hiccup Horrendous the Third had been his name.

He knew that every spirit had been someone before they were chosen but he never remembered anything about his life as a human until now. He knew why now though, because he had died.

It was just a freak accident, his death, but around that time a lot of people died at Berk and only a handful of survivors were left. As if a switch was flicked on, something changed in him. For weeks, the change had been easing in but now, now it was complete. His hazel eyes suddenly took a more golden shade and hair gaining a black undertone and the darkness from within ate away his physical appearance.

No, it was because of _them_.

* * *

Cupid gasped, her hair had flamed and her blue eyes were taken over by a glowing pink, the pain had stopped unexpectedly but the burn still clawed at her chest.

"Vhat is wrong?" North asked when he reached the pair. "Jack?"

But Jack was too busy gazing at Cupid and the pained look on her face.

"Somethin' burns." Cupid replied through clenched teeth. "Ches'."

"Is it vhere heart is?" North questioned.

Cupid nodded slowly, her expression became panicked. No, no it couldn't be.

"Cupid." North said firmly. "Who is at end of heart string?"

Cupid whimpered. "Cupid." North said once more with a stern expression.

Cupid paused before whispering his name.

"Wait, all of this is because _he's_ hurt?" Jack inquired.

"No, is much more than physical pain." North shook his head mournfully. "Vith spirits, heart string is much more. Vhen one end punishes their heart or something make change in bad vay, the other end, feels their pain."

"We ha-we have to go!" Cupid demanded.

"No." The guardian of fun stated firmly.

"I haf' to!" The love spirit cried.

"Cupid, you must rest. Bunny and I will go after him." North sighed moments before a loud crash came from the other side of the globe room.

"No." Cupid murmured fearfully.

"Why wait for the rabbit when the party's already here?" A dark sadistic voice cackled.

Glowing amber eyes glinted as they looked upon the trio and normally brown hair was a darker shade with black crawling to the tips from the roots. A sickly colored gray staining crept up his arms like a large paint splatter on the limbs. This wasn't the smart and calm autumn spirit that Cupid once knew. There was no way, no way that this was-

"Octavian." North muttered.

"Oh, so you know of me?" The spirit mused.

"We know enough." Jack glared at the smirking raven.

"Oh, I'm sure you do _Jack Frost._" The winter spirit flinched at his name being said with such malice.

"Octavian, we can help! Just let us-" Cupid was interrupted by said spirit.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Octavian sneered.

"Wait, so the guy doesn't even _know_ you?" Jack guffawed.

The love spirit flushed. "No' exac'ly."

"Whether or not I know you is irrelevant, bedhead. My business is with the guardians." The once pure autumn spirit waved Cupid off like a piece of lint.

"You do not nee-" North was cut off by the corrupted spirit.

"To do this?" Octavian let an uncharacteristically low chuckle and a dark look crossed his features. "Oh, but I do dear Santa Clause. You see, the guardians are reason behind my death and that of my village."

"The guardians wouldn't do that! Not on purpose!" Jack growled.

"Jack, if it was indeed, an accident, then as you know" The spirit smirked. "_accidents get messy._"

* * *

**My apologies, I uploaded the wrong doc! Anyway...REVIEW!**


	11. Continuation of Phase One

_"Jack, if it was indeed, an accident, then as you know" The spirit smirked. "accidents get **messy**."_

Jack's eyebrows furrowed at the reference.

_And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why._

_Why you?_

_Why were you chosen?_

_To be like this?_

_You want the answers so badly._

_You want to grab them and fly off with them!_

_But you're_ _afraid._

_Of what the guardians might think._

_No, listen-_

_I'm sorry!_

_I didn't mean for this to happen._

_He has to go._

_Easter's about hope!_

_But now it's gone..._

_You're Jack Frost! You make mess where ever you go._

_Why you're doing it right now..._

_What did you do?_

_Not the point, Jack._

_What did **you** do?_

He felt a sudden and overwhelming pressure on his chest. He felt like he couldn't breath, like he was trapped. North gave him a concerning look.

"Oh, Jack. Your little guardian knows all about _accidents_ doesn't he? Why he's been dealing with accidents since he met you, his rebirth, and ever since he was _first_ born." Octavian drawled smoothly.

"What?" The winter spirit murmured.

"Did you know, that in my past life," The raven paused. "that I was a Viking? The chief's son, no less."

"Yeah?" Jack's icy eyes darted back forth nervously and he licked his lips. "_I_ was just a shepherd's boy, in the colonies."

"Oh?" The dark spirit hummed. "What made you so special that would cause the Man in the Moon to revive you?"

"Nothing really, just a sacrifice I made..." The guardian of fun's voice trailed off.

As the two spoke, North's mind focused on what Jack had said. Shepherd? Sacrifice? When had he learned any of this?

"Curious." Octavian muttered softly, his eyes flashing a deep green for a moment but only one moment.

"Octavian." The youngest guardian said.

"Hm?"

"Maybe, just maybe we can-" Jack started.

"Help me?" Octavian chuckle, cruel and dark like Pitch. "It's far too late for that. Now-"

_Boom!_

Once Jack refocused his eyes, he saw a large green paint splatter across the autumn spirit's chest. The guardian of hope smirked at the corrupted spirit before him as he grabbed a couple more egg bombs.

"Bunny!" Jack grinned.

"Hey, mate." The Pooka greeted before launching his handful of egg bombs at Octavian, who growled at his arrival.

Octavian's already bright amber-gold eyes glowed with intensity (literally) and a flurry of ebony leaves maneuvered toward them. Like nightmares before, Jack's ice flash froze several leaves in lightning like motions, making them shatter to pieces.

"North," Cupid called hoarsely making the guardian turn toward him. "go! The only way we can make this betta' is to stop him." North nodded and unsheathed his swords.

* * *

Amber gold eyes observed from the darkness as the spirits fought gleefully. While he knew that the autumn spirit wouldn't last forever he also knew that soon, the guardians will fall.

It's time for phase two.

* * *

**I am sorry that this is so short but it seemed like a particular dramatic moment. I have the next few days off from online school so I have more free time write.**

**-Global-Corruption**


	12. Phase Two

"Let me go!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at the struggling autumn spirit. "No." After a while, they were able to defeat Octavian in battle and place him in a sort of 'holding cell'. Jack was assigned to keep watch for a short time when Bunny needed to go check on the process of his egglets.

"Let me go."

"No."

This went on for a few minutes before Jack shouted. "Alright!"

Octavian gave him an incredulous look. "Really?"

"Nah." Jack chuckled at the angered spirit.

"Can you be serious for one minute?" A voice came.

The guardian of fun pretended to think about and shook his head. "Nope, don't think so."

"This is serious, mate." Bunny stated.

"I know, so am I, somewhat." Jack replied, jokingly.

"Then act like it!" The Pooka growled. "And stop acting like a child for once!"

"Whether you like it or not, I _am_ a child. I am stuck like this because I-" The winter spirit stopped abruptly, his eyes widening, not believing what he was about say out loud.

"Because what?" Bunny urged.

_Because I died like this._

"Nothing."

"You what I see, mate? I see a child who refuses to grow up." He looked like he wanted to continue but Jack beat him to it.

"You think I don't want to grow up?" Jack questioned, not believing what he heard. "From the day I rose out of that _stupid_ lake I've wanted to grow, to live, to have friends, to have a family, to fall in love!" His voice faltered but he didn't stop. "Haven't you ever thought about how was? To be a child in the middle of a war? Or to watch other people, other _children_, be killed? How about being alone, with strange powers, during the _Salem witch trials_? Try being completely alone for hundreds of years and then learn there are others?"

Bunny could feel his composure break, piece by piece. "You never did ask what happened back in '68 did you? You just assumed I was trying to mess with your holiday! People _died_ and you were all worked about your _holiday!_ Did you even know _anything_ about me? Did you know that _you_ were the _first_ person to see me? To talk to me- no, scratch that, you didn't even! You just screamed about your _precious _little googies! Let me answer that question for you. No, you didn't." The spirit was panting by the time the words left his lips.

"Frostbite, I-"

"Didn't know?" Jack's crystal blue eyes seemed to darken ask he let out a chuckle then sighed. "No one ever does."

Bunny gazed at the winter spirit sadly. "Jack-"

"Forget it." With that said, Jack allowed the wind to embrace him and take him away.

A chuckling sound made Bunny turn his head. "Oh, the way the world darkens when the truth is brought to light." Bunny gave him a disgusted look. (As disgusted as a giant bunny could look, anyway.) "Who would've thought? The happy little winter elf,_ a pit of despair underneath?_ Oh, indeed."

Bunny felt himself shiver the spirit's tone, calculating and manipulative. Whether or not the Pooka thought knew of what the autumn spirits had in store, he left him there, not giving creeping shadows a second thought.

* * *

"Miss? Miss, are you okay?"

"Oh, my head." Rapunzel groaned and clasped her hand to her forehead. "What happened?"

"You fell out of a tree." An elderly man explained. "What were you doing up there?"

"I-wait." Rapunzel gasped as she ran her hand through her hair. It was brown a-and short! What's going on? She ran on the possibilities through her mind. There were none! She has no powers! And this guy can see her! "I-I've got to go! Bye!"

The brunette ran away leaving the old man confused and alone.

Now, who could help her? Jack didn't have any believers and to be honest, neither did she. Bunny! Bunny always talked to this one adult named...named? Rapunzel's hope faltered. Her name! I-it started with an 's'! Sarah, Stephanie? Sophie! Her name was Sophie!

Now where did she live?

* * *

Call it what you like. Stupidity. Arrogance. Either way, what Jack had in mind was not good.

It was Jack shift to watch the corrupted spirit and he decided to talk. "So...any hobbies?"

Octavian scowled at him and then continued to glare at the wall like a child in time out.

"So, how did you let yourself be controlled by Pitch, I mean, that makes him stronger than you, right?" The raven's auburn eyes hardened and became cold.

"And you would be his little puppet or pawn too." Shadows crawled from the corners of the room as the autumn spirit grit his teeth. The guardian continued to babble on and didn't notice the shadows nearing.

Pitch knew he couldn't turn the winter spirit into a Fearling, but he found an old spell than transformed that recipient into a baby like animal. He wasn't sure what animal though, the corner had been ripped off.

"You kn-" Jack was cut off by Octavian's seemingly random laugh. "And why are you so happy?"

"You are a blithering idiot and in the end, you will always fall." His eye glowed angrily. Jack froze and didn't answer.

The last thing he remember from that moment was cold feeling he had never felt before slithering down his throat and Octavian's psychotic laugh.


	13. Phase Two, , ,Complete

"Let me go!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at the struggling autumn spirit. "No." After a while, they were able to defeat Octavian in battle and place him in a sort of 'holding cell'. Jack was assigned to keep watch for a short time when Bunny needed to go check on the process of his egglets.

"Let me go."

"No."

This went on for a few minutes before Jack shouted. "Alright!"

Octavian gave him an incredulous look. "Really?"

"Nah." Jack chuckled at the angered spirit.

"Can you be serious for one minute?" A voice came.

The guardian of fun pretended to think about it and shook his head. "Nope, don't think so."

"This is serious, mate." Bunny stated.

"I know, so am I, somewhat." Jack replied, jokingly.

"Then act like it!" The Pooka growled. "And stop acting like a child for once!"

"Whether you like it or not, I _am_ a child. I am stuck like this because I-" The winter spirit stopped abruptly, his eyes widening, not believing what he was about say out loud.

"Because what?" Bunny urged.

_Because I died like this._

"Nothing."

"You know what I see, mate? I see a child who refuses to grow up." He looked like he wanted to continue but Jack beat him to it.

"You think I don't want to grow up?" Jack questioned, not believing what he heard. "From the day I rose out of that _stupid_ lake I've wanted to grow, to live, to have friends, to have a family, to fall in love!" His voice faltered but he didn't stop. "Haven't you ever thought about how it was? To be a child in the middle of a war? Or to watch other people, other _children_, be killed? How about being alone, with strange powers, during the _Salem witch trials_? Try being completely alone for hundreds of years and then learn there are others?"

Bunny could feel his composure break, piece by piece. "You never did ask what happened back in '68 did you? You just assumed I was trying to mess with your holiday! People _died_ and you were all worked about your _holiday!_ Did you even know _anything_ about me? Did you know that _you_ were the _first_ person to see me? To talk to me- no, scratch that, you didn't even! You just screamed about your _precious _little googies! Let me answer that question for you. No, you didn't." The spirit was panting by the time the words left his lips.

"Frostbite, I-"

"Didn't know?" Jack's crystal blue eyes seemed to darken ask he let out a chuckle then sighed. "No one ever does."

Bunny gazed at the winter spirit sadly. "Jack-"

"Forget it." With that said, Jack allowed the wind to embrace him and take him away.

A chuckling sound made Bunny turn his head. "Oh, the way the world darkens when the truth is brought to light." Bunny gave him a disgusted look. (As disgusted as a giant bunny could look, anyway.) "Who would've thought? The happy little winter elf,_ a pit of despair underneath?_ Oh, indeed."

Bunny felt himself shiver at the spirit's tone, calculating and manipulative. Whether or not the Pooka thought he knew of what the autumn spirit had in store, he left him there, not giving creeping shadows a second thought.

* * *

"Miss? Miss, are you okay?"

"Oh, my head." Rapunzel groaned and clasped her hand to her forehead. "What happened?"

"You fell out of a tree." An elderly man explained. "What were you doing up there?"

"I-wait." Rapunzel gasped as she ran her hand through her hair. It was brown a-and short! What's going on? She ran on the possibilities through her mind. There were none! She has no powers! And this guy can see her! "I-I've got to go! Bye!"

The brunette ran away leaving the old man confused and alone.

Now, who could help her? Jack didn't have any believers and to be honest, neither did she. Bunny! Bunny always talked to this one adult named...named? Rapunzel's hope faltered. Her name! I-it started with an 's'! Sarah, Stephanie? Sophie! Her name was Sophie!

Now where did she live?

* * *

Call it what you like. Stupidity. Arrogance. Either way, what Jack had in mind was not good.

It was Jack's shift to watch the corrupted spirit and he decided to talk. "So...any hobbies besides getting revenge?"

Octavian scowled at him and then continued to glare at the wall like a child in a time out.

"How did you let yourself be controlled by Pitch, I mean, that makes him stronger than you, right?" The raven's auburn eyes hardened and became cold.

"And that would make you his puppet or pawn." Shadows crawled from the corners of the room as the autumn spirit grit his teeth. The guardian continued to babble on and didn't notice that the shadows were nearing.

"You kn-" Jack was cut off by Octavian's seemingly random laugh. "And why are you so happy?"

Pitch knew he couldn't turn the winter spirit into a Fearling, truly, he was too pure. Then why was he so cold?

"You are a blithering idiot and in the end, you will always fall." His eyes glowed angrily. Jack froze and didn't answer.

The last thing he remembered from that moment was a cold feeling he had never felt before, slithering down his throat like a serpent and Octavian's psychotic laugh fading out to black. Not too far away, Cupid's connection with Octavian strengthened and she too, was taken by darkness.

* * *

**HI! Global-Corruption here! Trouble's a brewing into BCIF! School's coming soon! T-T *Less time to read...* BUT we always have more friends during and besides, you know those girls who complain the most? They always _cry_ the most when the school year _ends_. 0.o What is this logic? Oh well, like the amount of licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop, _the world may __never__ know!_**


End file.
